Reaching Out
by rkfan246
Summary: 10 years ago Battousai was captured and chained to the dungeon by King Kamiya. 10 years later Princess Kaoru decides to go on a little snooping in the castle. (BKK)
1. Prologue

Reaching Out  
  
Chapter One  
  
Prologue

* * *

Author: Muhaha I have a new story!! Well I know I didn't finish all my other stories but I will try!! Sorry!!! Don't kill me!!!! Have mercy on this lonely one!!! Well enjoy!!!  
  
Summary: 10 years ago Battousai was captured and chained to the dungeon by King Kamiya. 10 years later Princess Kaoru decides to go on a little snooping in the castle. (BKK)

* * *

10 years ago  
  
"Battousai! I sentence you to 20 years in the dungeon for all your wrong doings; you shall not have any outside contact whatsoever!! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?!" shouted King Kamiya.  
  
"My only regret is being captured by weaklings," replied Battousai icily. This made the King Kamiya even more furious. "Get him away from my sight this instant!!!!"  
  
The guards obeyed his command and took Battousai away from the King. Battousai knew he was too weak to escape from their grasp so he allowed himself to be taken away. He knew he wouldn't be slain because of the King's ridiculous belief that a sword is use to protect and not for killing.  
  
The King had a horrible headache; he knew his time was coming to an end. The King walked until he reached his daughter's room. She was only 8 years old; she grew up without a motherly figure. That must be the reason she acts like a tomboy so much. The King gave a low chuckle as he opened the door.  
  
He went in his daughter's room and sees her sleeping figure. He goes by her side and looks at her. 'She looks so much like her mother, she looks like an angel,' he thought while smiling. He brushes off the strands of her raven hair that was on her face and kisses he forehead. He then had water coming out of his eyes. He then touches his face then tightens his hands. He wishes that his daughter not be exposed to people like Battousai; he wants her to live a normal life as possible. He remembered what he told his people before he went in here.  
  
Flashback  
  
"As you can see, I have sentenced Battousai in the dungeon for 20 years, I wish that none of you tell my daughter about this day or about him when I leave here," said King Kamiya.  
  
"Why are you leaving," asked on of his loyal subjects. "I'm going to visit my darling wife," replied the King. The people knew what he was hinting at, and respected his wish.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
King Kamiya felt a tug on his robe. "Papa? Why are you crying?" asked Kaoru. "I'm-I'm just glad that you're here with me by my side," said King Kamiya. "I'm glad that you're here with me too." Kaoru said with the sweetest smile. Then they both got into an embrace and they both were happy. 'May you live a wonderful life, unlike mine.'  
  
[AN: Battousai gets fed during his 10 year stay in the dungeon, so don't think their gonna starve him to death or anything.]

* * *

Author: Wahhhhhh now I'm sad!!! That's why I don't write much drama fics they make me so sad!!! I still do anyway, I don't know why! Well I hope you review because I need a million reviews!!! Just kidding!!! I wonder is it possible to get a million reviews? 


	2. Fear

Reaching Out  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Fear

* * *

Author: Another chapter done by moi [me]!! I never thought I would get that many reviews!! I'm so happy! Thank-you!!! Well I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for waiting!! My house was being remodeled so I didn't have the computer to type anything!

* * *

[AN: About Battousai age is gonna be 28, he was 18 when he was put in the dungeon, and everyone else will be the same age in the series just to let you reviewers know =]  
  
10 years later  
  
_Drip  
  
Drip  
  
Drip  
  
Red blood dripping  
  
A scream  
  
A dead corpse  
  
A katana  
  
A scar with blood coming out of it  
  
A pair of gold molten eyes  
_  
Kaoru suddenly woke up, with her right hand on her chest, she was breathing heavily as if she was out of breath. Sweat sliding down her face, her body was trembling.  
  
"That dream again, why do I keep having these dreams? Why do they keep on taunting me?" Kaoru asked herself.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Come in" Kaoru said.  
  
The door then opened at Kaoru's command. There stood her maid and her friend, Tae. She then walked toward Kaoru, who fell back on her bed.  
  
"Are you alright Princess Kaoru?" Tae asked. "Yes, I'm fine and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me princess?" Kaoru answered back a little irritated.  
  
"Well Princess Kaoru, about 100,000 times," said Tae. "I'll make it 100,001 if you say it one more time." Kaoru said as she laughed. Tae gave a little giggle and said "I know you don't like anyone calling you princess but you are the daughter of King Kouji Kamiya and Queen Saori Kamiya, and that makes you Princess Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"I know but we've known each other for nearly 5 years, we're best friends." Kaoru said. "Still, friend or not, I am a maid, and you are royalty." Tae said. "Well then your Princess commands you just to call her Kaoru." Kaoru said playfully. "Alright, but only when no one else is around," Tae said as she sighed. "I guess I have to take what I can get," Kaoru said as she got up from her bed.  
  
"Kaoru when your finish dressing yourself your uncle wants to see you in his private room," Tae said as she was straightening out her bed. Kaoru nodded and dressed herself as Tae stepped out of her room.  
  
Kaoru had removed her robe and started to change into her dress. The dress was blue and her dress was from her shoulders to her feet. She then wore white gloves on each hand with bore the mark of KK, Kingdom Kamiya. She then took out her favorite blue ribbon and tied her hair up in a pony tail. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She then gave a sigh.  
  
"I hate wearing dresses, whenever I walk down the steps I have to lift it up a little and walk!" Kaoru shouted. Kaoru stood up and walked toward her uncle's private room.  
  
Saitou Hajime, brother of Queen Saori had taken over the Kingdom after his brother-in-law's death. He was to teach Kaoru in how to lead a kingdom. He even taught her father's sword style Kamiya Kasshin Ryu which was her father's request. Kaoru could not take over the kingdom until she was 18 years old and was married.  
  
Kaoru reached his private room. 'Why the hell does he have a private room? I guess he doesn't want people barging in all the time.' Suddenly she heard a voice that belonged to her not-so favorite-uncle. "Are you going to open the door or stand there like the brat you are?"  
  
Kaoru gave a huff and opened the door seeing her uncle sitting on his chair at his desk writing something. "You needed to see me?" asked Kaoru. "Yes, I needed to tell you that suitors are coming this afternoon." Saitou said as if was no big deal. "WHAT!! I told you I didn't want suitors coming!!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
Saitou's eyes suddenly twitched with irritation. "You have to pick one of them to be your husband." Kaoru was about to kill her uncle until the door opened, then came in a beautiful woman. "Auntie Tokio! Can you tell your stubborn husband that I don't want suitors coming here?" Kaoru said pleadingly.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you'll be turning 18 in 5 days and you need to get married so you can take over your father's kingdom." Tokio said. "But Auntie Tokio most of them just want to marry me because of my family's wealth and most of them are perverts!" Kaoru practically shouted. "Kaoru-chan just look at the suitors and if you don't like them then you can send them away, is that ok?" Tokio asked hoping she would agree. "Fine, I guess it will be fine," Kaoru said as she walked out of the room. Inside the room you could hear a faint voice. "That is why I don't want any children."  
  
Kaoru was hungry and decided to go in the kitchen to see what her cooks prepared. Kaoru saw a man coming out of the kitchen waving his hand toward her. "Hey Jou-chan!"  
  
Sanosuke Sagara, Kaoru's bodyguard that was hired to protect Kaoru 3 years ago. He and Saitou didn't get along at first, but he was the strongest out of all the men that came to apply for the job.  
  
"Hey are you eating on the job again?" Kaoru said playfully. "Well I have to keep my strength up so I can protect you," answered Sano. "Well for your information I'm strong enough to protect myself!" Kaoru said. "I know and I still have the bruise to prove it, but your Uncle Saitou and Auntie Tokio wants you to be safe," Sano said. "I know but I want to prove to everyone that I'm not weak," Kaoru said. Sano was about to say something until a middle-aged man came running toward him. "What is it Ryo?" asked Sano. "You do know what time it is?" asked Ryo. Sano was confused a first but then it finally clicked. "Oh yeah! I have to go now Jou-chan I'll be back in 30 min!" shouted Sano as he ran toward the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru then lifted one eyebrow and thought 'He does this everyday, he runs in the kitchen, gets a tray of food and take it somewhere.' "Ryo where is Sano going with the tray of food?" asked Kaoru. "Umm... Princess Kaoru, he went to his favorite spot to... eat the food...yes he went there to eat the food!" Ryo exclaimed. Kaoru knew he was lying because of the expression on his face.  
  
'Why would Sano go to a spot just to eat food? He would eat food anywhere even in front of me! This has been going on ever since he worked here! I always thought it wasn't important.' Kaoru thought. "Ok Ryo I believe you. You can back to your usual duty." Ryo sighed in relief and went back to his job.  
  
Kaoru then was able to catch up with Sano, but she was only a few feet away from him. 'I also remember Uncle Saitou going somewhere with a tray of food! But where? Is it for him or someone else?'  
  
Kaoru saw Sano turn to an unfamiliar corridor. She saw him open a big wooden door and walked in. She followed him silently. Sano took a lit torch and began to walk down the steps. Kaoru followed the light and went down the steps as she lifted up her dress. 'That is why I hate dresses but Auntie Tokio insisted that I wear it because I look so pretty.' Kaoru made an irritated face before taking her last step.  
  
Kaoru saw Sano make a turn and stop behind the stone wall. Kaoru had heard Sano's voice and listened carefully.  
  
"Hey buddy I brought you your breakfast as usual," said Sano. Kaoru heard a growl like a wolf. "Sheesh man the least you can do is say thanks," Sano said sarcastically.  
  
'Was Sano keeping a pet wolf?' Kaoru thought. Kaoru turned her head to where Sano was and saw him standing in front of bars. Sano then lowered his torch allowing Kaoru to see something that wasn't meant to be seen. Kaoru gave a low gasp as she saw the same thing that was in her dream.  
  
_A pair of gold molten eyes_

__

* * *

Author: So that was chapter 2! If you want me to update on a story then feel free to say so! I'll be happy to update it! I couldn't decide which story I should update first so I'll let you decide! Remember to review before you leave!

* * *

Reviewers Responses:  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: I know being held captive for 20 years is a lot but you'll find out why King Kamiya wanted him to be locked up for 20 years. As for Battousai being free you'll find out soon enough!  
  
Lucy loo: The age difference is the same as the series. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
misenagi: Thanks and I hope you do read my next chapters! I do read Harry Potter!  
  
Thelostsamurai: Cool I got you interested! You'll find out what happens next when you read my future chapters!  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter: Well you can think on it and yes I will continue!  
  
The evil witch: Thanks! I did update!  
  
kenshin's-angel: Thanks! I did update! Yes the young ones are always so cute!  
  
Kenny-kunsgrl: Thank-you! I did write more in this chapter! I will keep writing!  
  
victoria: I hope it is a great story! I did update although I was kind of late!  
  
rain angst: Thank-you come again!  
  
Raeyn-chan: Thanks! I hope you keep reading it! The Kenshin-gumi will be included in this story too!  
  
Alex: Thanks! Tomoe won't be in this fic but she will be mention. I did update but not very soon! Battousai is 28 as I said at the top.  
  
BLONDE GOTH: I just wanted people to know that he was being fed! I did think it was kind of funny! Sorry for the wait!  
  
mellyd: I know what I did to Battousai was bad making him stay in a dirty dungeon! But it had to be done! You'll find out his personality in later chapters but I can guess that you already know at the end of this chapter.  
  
Chibi Kiki: Thanks and I did update!  
  
cincygurl22: Thanks for answering my question! I will update as soon as possible!  
  
erica: Thanks and I will continue!  
  
Unknown-Hitokiri: Thanks and I will keep writing! Sorry I didn't update asap!  
  
Darkvampir129: Thanks for answering my question! Sorry I didn't update fast!  
  
moongirl: Thanks and I will post more chapters!  
  
Paleah: Thanks! I did update but not soon sorry!  
  
Surfing Aimlessly: Thanks! I will update! Don't you worry! I will not disappoint the reviewers that I don't!! 


	3. Questions Unanswered

Reaching Out

Chapter Three

Questions Unanswered

**Author: Hello, I am really sorry for not updating for an entire year. I hope you all can forgive me and continue to read my story. Many things had happened over the year and I couldn't update. For all you people who have been supporting me, thank you very much. The people who have been complaining, I'm sorry you feel that way. Also for those who have been telling me to update well I guess I'm sorry for my lateness. I take my time to write these stories and I appreciate it if you would be a bit nicer and wait. Many people write stories for fanfiction and they don't get anything in return except your gratitude or complaints. Please be PATIENT and wait for the next update. Thank you.**

**Side note: When you read this you're probably be thinking how did this happen and how it happened. So yeah, don't be confused it will be answered in the next chapter. **

Last time

Sano then lowered his torch allowing Kaoru to see something that wasn't meant to be seen. Kaoru gave a low gasp as she saw the same thing that was in her dream.

_A pair of gold molten eyes_

Kaoru eyes widened at the sight before her. Those eyes, the same eyes that gave her nightmares for the last few years were right in front of her. Kaoru's body began to tremble, she was afraid to see the owner of the eyes. Kaoru turned around quickly and shut her eyes tightly hoping it would all go away. Then a voice broke Kaoru's thought.

"It seems we have another visitor." The voice was so cold and so emotionless it made Kaoru shiver.

"Who is it?" asked Sanosuke.

"It's an unfamiliar ki…but it's no threat, so you shouldn't worry," replied the voice.

'Is he saying I'm weak?' thought Kaoru.

"Who is it? Come down here so I can see you," said Sano. No one answered.

"Hey, are you sure there's another person here?" asked Sano.

"I'm an ex-assassin I would know, Sanosuke," said the voice.

'An ex-assassin here…why wasn't I informed about this? Did they think I couldn't handle it? I'm tired of being treated like a child! I'm going to see Uncle Saitou about this!' Kaoru thought as she went up the steps.

Sano heard sounds of footsteps and decided to see who it was. He went up the steps and lifted up his lit torch and saw a shadow. Kaoru saw the light and tried to walk faster. Sanosuke saw how the person was trying to walk faster and caught up with that person.

Kaoru felt someone grab her wrist and tried to get him to let go of her. Sano finally had a firm grip on the person and spun her to see who she was. Sano saw the face of the person and it was the last person he thought would ever be here.

"Jou-chan.. please don't tell me you heard everything."

Kaoru avoided his eyes and said, "So what if I did? No one told me that we had an ex-assassin here! I have the right to know! Is it because you don't trust me! Why!"

Sano felt guilty and every word came out of her mouth hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It was…your father's wishes that you didn't know about the man in the dungeon," said Sano.

"My father? Why…? He knows I'm a tough girl, I can handle it, why didn't he want me to know of this man?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not in the position to tell you this; I've been here for only three years, its best if you heard it from your uncle."

"Alright."

Kaoru left with million more thoughts in her head, while Sano went to check on his friend.

"Battousai, I know you're my friend and all, but I know Jou-chan will come back here and try talk to you and its best if…" Sano trailed off.

"…If I don't associate with her, am I right?" Battousai said as he finished Sano sentence.

"Yeah, Jou-chan is a sweet girl and she's like a sister to me, just like… my other… sister. I just don't want her to know how you got here and about your past."

"I know that already from reading her ki, besides it's most likely I won't talk to her anyway or come in contact with her." Sano gave him thumbs up and a smirk.

"Thanks man, oh yeah, I guess it's time for you to do some labor work as part of your 20 year sentence. I know what you did in your past and all, but what I don't get is how you got sentenced for 20 years?" asked Sano.

"You do not want to know Sano, if you did, you wouldn't be even dare live in the same country as me," said Battousai.

Sano's eyes widened for a bit and then it lowered. 'That bad huh? I'm still curious though as why he got sentence for 20 years for just killing. I mean I know killing is wrong and all but I have seen people get sentenced for eight to ten years. They were serial killers as well. There has to more meaning to it. I guess I wouldn't know since I was only a boy 10 years ago. I guess the only thing to do it wait until he can tell me. After 3 years of being friends or I think we are, he would tell me a bit more. I guess it can't be helped,' thought Sano.

"Come on I'll take you to the field," said Sano as he took Battousai out of the dungeon and grabbed the rope that was connected to the wooden cuffs. There was a ball of heavy lead chained to one of his foot so he couldn't escape as fast as he could.

Meanwhile….

Kaoru was furious and yet curious at the same time. She reached her destination and gave a little gulp. She knocked on the door casually and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Kaoru opened the door finding her Uncle Saitou looking and signing important documents.

"What is it that you want?" He asked not even bothering looking at her.

"I want to know what secrets you've been keeping from me all these years," Kaoru stated.

"I knew that rooster-head would blow it, but Tokio insist keeping him here." Saitou said.

"So? Are you going to tell me who that man is whom you kept in the dungeon for how long?"

Then the door was suddenly opened. Ryo came in the room with sweat all over his face.

"Lord Saitou, we need you outside immediately there has been a…" Ryo trailed off at he saw Kaoru. "Ah, Princess Kaoru I did not see your there. How are you doing?" said Ryo casually.

"I'm doing fine Ryo, now tell me, what was the important news that you had to barge in here as if there was a fire, " questioned Kaoru.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess Kaoru but I need to speak to your uncle immediately. Please forgive me if I said anything to offend you, but this is for your own good."

Kaoru already knew that what news Ryo was going to bring was not going to be good. She also knew her uncle wouldn't let her know anything important such as news in this case.

"Fine, I'll leave **but** I expect an answer from you about what we were talking about earlier," said Kaoru as she walked outside. She knew her uncle could sense her presence if she tried to eavesdrop. So Kaoru just went off on her own to blow off some steam.

Inside the room 

"Lord Saitou, someone had just been murdered. It happens to be one of the guards. I just found the body in the garden with something disturbing about it."

"Well, what is it?" asked Saitou.

"The guard's body was ripped open and all the organs and bones were gone. The guard's sword was also taken, " Ryo informed Saitou.

"When did this incident occur?" asked Saitou.

"I'm not sure but I found the body about a few minutes ago and ran here to inform you," said Ryo.

"That means that the culprit is most likely to be around here. Ryo tell everyone to go back inside the castle. Where is that baka rooster-head?"

"He took Battousai outside to the field so that Battousai could do some hard labor. Why do you asked? "

Ryo turned around to find Saitou gone within a flash. He had a bad feeling about this.

During that time, Sano was sitting down under a shaded tree while watching Battousai working.

'Man I wish I could do something to help him but he insist on doing it on his own,' thought Sano.

While Battousai was working he felt something. 'This ki…I felt this ki before, I know who it is. I must get to that person while I still have the chance,' thought Battousai as he came with a plan to escape.

Sano began to fall asleep due to boredom. His eyelids were opening and closing. He tried his best to stay awake but alas it could not be helped. Sano closed his eyes for a few seconds and he heard a loud noise, which woke him up completely. He opened his eyes to scan the area just to find out Battousai was gone.

"Hell no!" Said Sano as he ran looking for him.

Saitou was running around the area looking for the killer. He stopped when he saw something quiet ghastly. There was a man pinned to the wall with a sword. Next to him was a bloody message.

It said, "_People associated with the Kamiya Clan will die_!"

Saitou got closer to the bloody message and touched it. 'Still wet.'

Kaoru was walking around the castle still furious and depressed. "Why can't I be treated like an adult? I'm supposed to get married and yet I get treated like a helpless kid! Why me? Why me!" Kaoru shouted.

Kaoru walked into the garden unknowingly until she stepped on something. She looked down to see what she stepped on. Her eyes widened and her pupils got smaller as she saw the bloody corpse. She let out a loud scream as she closed her eyes. She ran away as far as she could away from that horrible scene. She remembered seeing a corpse in her dream. She began panicking and running towards the castle where she could be safe.

'If my dream were to come true then I should know what happens next,' thought Kaoru.

Kaoru was running so fast that she didn't have time to notice the rock and tripped over it. She fell down and sprained her ankle in the process. She tried to get up but froze when she held her head up. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her dream that haunted her for years was in front of her.

There was a man with a katana, a scar, and a pair of gold molten eyes.

Kaoru tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. She saw that man running towards her with his sword in its position, ready to kill. Kaoru shut her eyes waiting for the impact.

_SWISH_

Blood was everywhere.

Author: Cliffhanger! You're probably wondering how this all happened right? Well the next chapter will tell you all about it. Sorry about the lateness, I'm pretty busy and I'll try to update faster. Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it. Read and Review.

Reviewers Responses:

cyberdemon: Thank you! Sorry for the lateness. It's better for it to be late then never right?

Angela Himura: I'm glad it caught your interest! Hope you continue reading it.

Kitsune Kenshin: Thank you! Sorry for the lateness . !

cincygurl22: Thank you! I hope you continue reading it.

Ymir-chan: Sorry about the father thing. I guess I made it too vague! Well thanks for the comments!

Brinuken: Thank you! I really appreciate it!

Anounymus T: Thanks so very much!

Chibi Kiki: Thanks and I did update!

Angel of lonelyness: No problem

Mychemfan04: Thanks you very much! Sorry for the lateness!

Mika: aw returns hug Kenshin is not a wolf. He just sounds like one.

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: OK OK OK slow your roll.

BLONDE GOTH: Thanks! Hope you continue reading it.

electronicgamer3: thanks!

kik-ting: Thanks I hope you had a good summer too.

Raeyn-chan: Thanks! I hope you will continue reading it.

flaming-amber: Ok! Here's more more more

anonymous: Sheesh! I don't have a deadline or anything! Don't need to be angry.

Darkvampir129: ok I did.

samuraiduck27: thank you!

Mademoiselle Anime: ok I did. Sorry for the wait.

rain angst: Thank you and I will continue but it will just have to wait.

T.M.S The Man Slayer: Sorry! Hehe.

Hayakawa: thank you. I try to keep it original and not predictable.

Surfing Aimlessly: thanks for the suggestion. I'll try. Thanks for the comment.

raining-fruit: thank you. I was never good at English so yeah sorry for the bad grammar.

UnknownHitokiri: thank you for your encouragement!

Kaoru Gal: ok ok I'm sorry Kaoru won't meet Battousai right now. So hope you liked the chapter.

Jupiter's Light: ok I will try!

Past Forgotten: Sorry about that! I will try not to do that anymore!

evilteddybear: So what of it? How can I disgust you when you never met me? Please no more crude remarks.

kat: ok I did!

Evil Fierce Deity Link: Sorry haha! I wanted it to be that way. I'll try not to do that.

Demonwolf98: Ok I did! . 

EagleFox: Thank you! I'm glad you reviewed my story!

Aejie: thank you. I hope you stay for the entire story! Even if I update late.

CHIBIKenshinta-chan: please don't cry! I don't want to make anyone cry! Thanks though.

Hitokiri-Battousai-Girl: Thanks! I will continue!

Enchantedsleeper: whoa! Please don't be mad! I did update! I will try and update more.

Drawkcab: If you shoot me I won't be able to update. So please don't kill me.

Arienishi: Ok I'm sorry for the long update!


End file.
